Un cassepieds à la botte
by La Halfeline
Summary: En éternel petit ludion pétulant à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, JD finit par faire LA bêtise qu'il va regretter amèrement. Il est cependant prêt à faire son possible pour limiter les dégâts...


**Un casse-pieds à la botte**

**24/04/2010**

_Par la Halfeline_

_Ecrit dans le cadre de l'action caritative "Créer Pour Aider" sur LJ, pour le compte du WWF, d'après une commande de GredW.  
_

- Dr Cox !

Je fends les couloirs de l'hôpital tel le requin des Dents de la Mer, le dossier de Mr Marsh à la main. Je viens de faire une découverte décisive sur un cas particulièrement épineux dont mon mentor, bien entendu, m'avait donné la charge. J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête quand je vais lui annoncer les résultats de ma démarche ! Même Dr House peut aller se rhabiller…

- Vous avez vu l'docteur Cox ?

L'infirmière Laverne me considère par dessus ses lunettes avant de répondre de sa grosse voix :

- Calme-toi, mon biquet, c'est un hôpital, ici, tu vas finir par renverser quelqu'un ! J'ai vu Cox descendre au premier à l'instant, si ça peut t'aider.

- Merci !

Je détale aussitôt dans l'escalier en glapissant :

- Dr Cox ! … Dr Cox !

Je dévale les marches et, alors que je prends un tournant vertigineux en m'accrochant à la rampe, je me retrouve brutalement face à mon mentor dont je n'ai que le temps d'entrevoir l'air blasé avant de m'écraser contre lui la tête la première. Notre collision ne dure qu'un instant. Un fracas sinistre brinqueballe plus bas dans les escaliers pendant plusieurs terribles secondes avant que j'ose rouvrir les yeux.

Aïe.

Je pense que je suis dans la mouise…

* * *

- Toi… Toi… Je vais te DÉvisser la TÊTE ! articule Cox d'un air effroyablement menaçant malgré sa situation.

Il est installé dans l'un des lits de l'hôpital, le bras dans le plâtre, le pied en bande, quelques ecchymoses au visage et l'inévitable chemise à pois nouée dans le dos. Il n'en demeure pas moins plus terrifiant que jamais, rouge de colère et l'écume au coin des crocs.

- Bambi n'a pas fait exprès, Dr Cox, il n'est pas très agile sur ses jambes, tente de tempérer Carla en redressant son oreiller.

- Eh bien il le sera encore moins quand je lui aurai cassé les pattes ! aboie l'intéressé en me transperçant d'un regard mauvais.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et tente de me cacher discrètement derrière les larges épaules de Turk, ayant aidé à ramasser les morceaux de Cox pour les amener jusqu'à leur lit de douleur.

- Voyez l'bon côté des choses ! lance-t-il en haussant lesdites larges épaules. Vous êtes bien obligé de vous laisser bichonner, pour une fois, ça vous reposera un moment !

Le médecin acariâtre le fusille littéralement du regard à son tour.

- Je ne veux pas être « bichonné », l'ami. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, certains d'entre nous ne sont pas membre du club des femmelettes du Sacré-Cœur et ne profitent pas de la première pause venue pour se broder des rubans nacrés sur les sous-vêtements. Alors retourne t'entraîner à la couture sur tes malheureux patients et fous-moi la paix !

Turk lève les deux mains en roulant des yeux pour faire signe qu'il jette l'éponge et quitte la chambre, me laissant soudain seul et démuni face à l'ire de mon mentor.

- Quant à toi, bizuth, tu vas expier ta balourdise en étant mon esclave dévoué pendant toute ma convalescence et je ne veux pas entendre de pleurnicheries !

Je reste planté là à me tripoter maladroitement les doigts, les yeux baissés, repentant au possible, et émets d'une petite voix :

- … Moi j'veux bien mais… mais j'ai mon service à assurer et…

Un sifflement strident rebondit à mes oreilles et me glace sur le champ.

- C'est pas mon problème ! Moi aussi j'avais « un service à assurer » pour ton information, Monsieur le Prince des Branquignols ! Alors débrouille-toi comme tu veux et commence par m'apporter de la glace.

Je le dévisage.

- … POUR MON PIED !

Avant de partir je tente tout de même, les yeux toujours baissés :

- Et à propos du cas de Mr Marsh, on…

- OooOOOH danger ! DANGER !

Je file ventre-à-terre sans demander mon reste.

* * *

La matinée n'est pas de tout repos, vous pouvez me croire. Mon beeper n'arrête pas de sonner et je passe mon temps à galoper entre deux patients jusqu'au distributeur de boissons, à la cafétéria ou à la pharmacie pour rapporter à Cox le moindre objet de ses caprices. Un simple « CENDRILLON ! » sur mon petit écran suffit… Le vil, ce qu'il ne me ferait pas faire en ayant en plus cette fois la culpabilité derrière lui… Alors que je lui livre en express un sandwich au poulet, cependant, j'en viens très vite à le plaindre à nouveau en entendant un visiteur inattendu s'annoncer d'une voix claironnante :

- C'est donc bien vrai, ce qu'on raconte ?

Il entre sans frapper, le sourire d'une contrition à l'ironie à peine masquée, ses grands yeux bleus pétillant de jubilation.

- Notre cher Perry se trouve à présent faire partie de nos patients ?

Le Dr Cox fulmine, je peux le sentir rien qu'en me tenant près de lui.

- Vous devez vous faire dessus, hein, Bob, à me voir ainsi cloué à l'un de vos lits ?

Bob Kelso, chef de service, la mine d'une bienveillance à faire froid dans le dos, contemple l'animal qui n'a cessé de l'asticoter ces dernières années et se retrouve maintenant éclopé dans ses filets.

- Je dois avouer que la dernière fois où je me suis autant égayé était le jour où mon chien Baxter a découvert les limites du jardin grâce aux bienfaits du collier électrique. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de dépasser les limites de son territoire, hop ! un petit coup le fauchait en pleine course, alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas la moindre barrière devant lui. C'était d'un comique ! achève-t-il dans un hoquet de rire chaleureux.

- Je retrouve bien là votre plaisante nature, Bob… A présent que vous avez constaté le délabrement de ma personne, auriez-vous l'obligeance de débarrasser le plancher dans les plus brefs délais ?

- Ah, attention à ce que vous dites, mon petit, à présent que vous voilà les quatre fers en l'air, vous êtes ici chez moi…

- Et j'ai une bonne assurance pour vous faire l'aumône de vos services… contrairement à tous les malheureux que vous avez envoyé terminer leurs jours sur le trottoir.

- Ca tombe bien, parce que j'ai demandé à Ted de vous faire un petit devis, compte-tenu des pronostiques…

Il tapote la cheville meurtrie de Cox avec une légèreté strictement narquoise.

- La nuisette vous sied à ravir mais remettez-vous vite quand même, champion !

Alors qu'il quitte les lieux, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et la commissure des yeux plissée de concupiscence, Ted fait à son tour son entrée d'un pas timide et morne. Le Dr Cox se contente de faire bouillonner un grondement sourd dans sa gorge.

- Je repasserai plus tard… acquiesce faiblement l'avocat en tournant les talons.

Ted a fait brièvement tampon mais je sais que sa fureur va inéluctablement finir par me retomber sur le coin du nez, alors je tente de m'esquicher aussi discrètement que possible, ce qui n'est guère aisé étant donné que je suis la dernière personne présente dans la pièce.

- BIZUTH ! cingle Cox.

Je me fige sur place.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Il fallait que tu me cours après dans cet escalier comme une pucelle excitée après George Clooney… Mais comment peut-on être aussi polio, tu peux m'le dire ?!

De rage, il donne un coup de pied dans le montant du lit où sont accrochés les dossiers avant d'aspirer entre ses dents la douleur subséquente. Je laisse passer quelques secondes puis réponds calmement :

- Vous ne devriez pas vous faire du mal comme ça, vous savez.

J'attrape une chaise et m'assois au pied du lit avant de poser précautionneusement la main sur sa mauvaise cheville. Il tressaille illico.

- Non mais c'est qu'il voudrait abuser de moi, pour couronner le tout ! Bas les pattes, Agathe !

- Essayez de vous détendre un peu ! Votre cheville est à peine tordue, il n'y a même pas de foulure. Je vais la masser un peu pour aider la douleur à s'atténuer.

Il me considère d'un air hagard et suspicieux.

- Vous vouliez que je sois votre esclave de convalescence, non ? Alors laissez-moi au moins vous masser les pieds !

Sans attendre de réponse formelle, je me mets à manier doucement l'articulation en appuyant légèrement et en remuant lentement la chair en petits cercles pour la réchauffer. Le docteur Cox reste un moment circonspect, puis finit par s'avouer vaincu en grinçant :

- T'as raison, après tout tu as une conduite à racheter, toi le responsable de tous mes malheurs, alors autant le faire correctement.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir si j'ai des patients qui auraient davantage besoin de mes bons soins que vous ?

- Là tout de suite, Joséphine, je dois dire que je m'en contrefous royalement.

Je prends un peu d'assurance et referme les mains autour de la cheville pour la malaxer plus en profondeur je les presse contre la peau pour faire saillir la douleur sourde hors de cette partie de son corps. Je ne peux pas faire plus que mes compétences de médecin pour son bras cassé mais je peux au moins m'employer à réparer un peu les dommages plus limités. Mes paumes vont et viennent délicatement, palpent avec précaution les endroits où la chair est enflée, tentent de répartir la chaleur et d'assouplir l'ensemble. Malgré lui, sans doute, Cox lâche un soupir d'aise. Voilà de quoi faire sourire je le taquine :

- Ca a l'air de vous plaire !

Il m'ignore superbement. Je m'enhardis encore et caresse sa plante de pied avec le creux de ma paume, tout chaud d'avoir pétri la jambe. Il tressaille à nouveau mais ne dit rien. Je me colle contre le haut du pied et, prudemment, entoure ses orteils glacés dans mes doigts. Je câline l'ensemble à son tour tout en continuant de masser l'articulation de l'autre main. Il me laisse faire. Je sens que quelque chose se tend progressivement dans l'atmosphère, alors j'ose un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Sa tête est retombée contre l'oreiller et il a les yeux fermés. Le tableau est surréaliste ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois le docteur Cox s'en remettre autant à moi, qui plus est sans le dissimuler. Je retiens mon souffle, la conscience quelque peu allégée et presque guillerette.

A cet instant, le bruit d'un trot dans le couloir nous fait relever la tête à tous les deux.

- Dr Cox ! J'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé, je suis désolée pour vous ! J'ai une pause d'une demi-heure alors je me suis dit que, comme vous étiez immobilisé, je pourrais en profiter pour vous amener l'article sur les déficiences rénales que j'ai écrit pour la revue scientifique de l'hôpital, comme ça vous pourriez me donner votre avis et… me dire ce qu'il y a à revoir.

Pauvre Elliot. Elle a beau se faire rembarrer comme une malpropre depuis des mois, c'est comme si rien ne la décourageait vraiment. Je dois dire que de ce point de vue j'ai une sincère admiration pour elle… Sans bouger la tête de son oreiller, Cox la considère un moment avant de déclarer.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, blondinette. Si tu ne décampes pas dans la seconde, je te déboîterai tellement la mâchoire à l'aide de ce plâtre que tu vois-là que chaque fois que tu essaieras de joyeusement piailler comme tu viens de le faire tu ne ressembleras qu'à une vache laitière atteinte de la maladie que Creutzfeld-Jakob tentant péniblement de ruminer son fourrage comme si de rien n'était pour éviter qu'on ne l'abatte sur place.

Il a débité tout cela sans la quitter des yeux, l'air pratiquement de bonne foi. La pauvre Elliot pâlit puis bat en retraite, non sans avoir persifflé en sortant :

- Après tout, le karma, ça existe peut-être bel et bien pour certaines personnes…

Je réprime un sourire en coin amusé et me lève à mon tour. Je suis aussitôt interpellé d'un bref sifflement.

- Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça, bizuth ? Je commençais juste à apprécier ces petits doigts de fée que tu as ! proteste mon mentor.

- Ma pause à moi est finie… Faut que j'y retourne !

Cox grommelle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ne soyez pas ronchon, je reviendrai plus tard, c'est promis.

- J'espère bien !

* * *

Et plus tard je revins, à la fin de la soirée, pour être exact, une fois mon service terminé. En me voyant entrer, le docteur Cox a l'air surpris, les sourcils en accents circonflexes.

- C'est à cette heure-là que t'arrives, Joanna ? Je t'attendais plus…

Je lui sourit gentiment.

- Désolé, j'ai été très occupé cet après-midi, on a eu beaucoup d'urgences… Mais je suis venu passer la nuit avec vous.

Il me fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose tout ce qu'il manque sont ses deux bras croisés – et pour cause… Alors que je fronce un sourcil dubitatif et méfiant, il explique posément :

- Là c'est le moment où tu déboutonnes timidement ta chemise pour la laisser tomber sur le sol et où tu viens m'offrir ton corps juvénile afin que je passe sur lui mes turpitudes les plus inavouables pendant que tu geindras « oh oui, docteur, juste là »…

J'en reste tout interdit.

- … On dirait que vous y avez beaucoup pensé…

- Allez, bizuth, rentre dormir… répond-il simplement avec un petit coup de tête paternisant en direction de la porte.

Je décrète :

- Non. Je vous ai mis dans cet état, c'est pas pour vous laisser passer la nuit tout seul à l'hôpital !

Cox fronce un sourcil un instant comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Puis il me suit d'un regard incrédule alors que je dégaine un livre d'images et que je vais prendre place à-côté de lui.

- Tu vas… me lire une histoire ?

- Oui ! « L'histoire de la petite taupe qui voulait savoir qui lui avait fait sur la tête » ! Je l'ai trouvée à la bibliothèque du service de pédiatrie. Elle me faisait penser à vous…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui le laisse sans voix, avec même davantage d'effroi dans l'expression.

J'ouvre mon livre et commence le récit, alors que mon mentor est toujours en train de me dévisager comme si je venais d'une autre planète. En définitive, pourtant, il se renfonce dans son oreiller, l'air outragé, mais sans dire un mot.


End file.
